


Meet The Fuckers

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster befalls Jade Aldemir, and there's no one around to hear her orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jade Aldemir had the worst bloody luck. She just had to be one to run into a brand new strain of infected. There had been rumours about them, supposed sightings and the most ludicrous reports brought back to the Tower. Well, the Scorpion wasn't laughing now; in fact she had already decided to turn tail and run. It was the sensible thing to do, much as the Turkish woman liked the sound of rusted concrete rebars smashing open softened, rotting craniums.

See, these infected - as reported - were somewhat different from the usual dumb, shambling affair. They shambled just a bit faster, for starters. It was by way of a more lopsided jog that they began pursuing her. Most alarming, however, was the size of their cocks. And the sight of them at all, to be frank. They hung out of the open zipper of shredding jeans, drooped over the waistband of fading combat shorts, or bulged down the inside leg of wrinkled business trousers. They were long, heavy and weeping God knew what from the tips of bulbous, fleshy crowns flared out like mushrooms. And that was just the males.

The virus was a clear proponent of gender equality, befalling its victims without discrimination. Pendulous mammaries popped out of blouses or strained hard against t-shirts a size too small in the first place. Fat drops of some kind of discharge leaked perpetually from hard, round nipples and did nothing to make the air smell any sweeter, air these infected females tasted with hungry, lashing swipes of tongues that had more than doubled in length. And so this great, big horde of utter fuckery, upon sighting the perhaps unwisely lone runner as she scoped out potential Antizin drop sites, moaned loud in a chorus of infected delirium and charged after her.

Jade was having none of it. She knew the score; up, up and away. So even as the Fuckers struck up the chase, she was already climbing onto a dumpster and launching herself into the air to grab hold of a window ledge.

Luckily, like their mentally challenged cousins, Biters, the Fuckers didn't know how to climb. The woman smirked as she glanced down at them, impotently clawing at the wall as they gathered beneath her - which was a mistake because her hand slipped reaching for an unevenly laid brick. Unfortunately, the grip on her running shoes decided now was the best time to let her know they were in sore need of replacement.

Jade fell. Hard. And the Fuckers were there to catch her.

* * *

 

"Get off me!"

In her rich, middle-eastern accent, Jade's command was as sharp as her younger brother was impulsive. Pity the Fuckers didn't slink away cowed like Rahim often would. She didn't really expect them to though; that's why she had her machete out hacking at everything that moaned. Trouble was the Scorpion was pinned with her back to the alley wall, twisted-ankle deep in overflowing garbage bags that managed to smell worse than the sour milk dripping out of oversized tits to stain the insides of stretched out tops. Jade cut and slashed and stabbed, but there were just too many of the bastards.

"No!" she cried out, as cold, slimy hands caught her wrist and wrested the blood-and-guts stained machete from her grip. They caught her other arm too when she started snapping back heads with vicious elbows. And her knee when the former champion kickboxer blasted it into an unprotected groin. That would've felt more satisfying if the creature had howled in pain, rather than stumble backwards staring at her like a dumb, confused animal.

Or Brecken, when she told him for the fifth time that she wasn't interested. He was persistent, like these Fuckers.

They bore her down to the ground, Jade squishing days-old trash with her butt as her legs were suddenly taken out from under the woman. And then like rabid animals, they set upon her.

In no time at all, amidst the thrashing, cursing and snapping her teeth at anything that came close, Jade was somehow rendered bottomless. She wasn't aware of this change until she felt clammy hands climbing up her naked thighs. "What the hell?!" was a more than appropriate outburst when she looked down. Several female infected had congregated between her legs. She could hear fierce hissing as the tops of stringy-haired heads jostled for position.

Wait, for position?

Jade screamed - but not necessarily because a group of writhing tongues had just pressed themselves against her exposed panties. Rather because she looked up and found a huge flaccid dick swaying right in front of her eyes. The size of the thing was so shocking Jade was rendered perfectly still in awe of it. Which was when the Fucker it belonged to grabbed her head and shoved her face-first into his crotch.

It was an affront to her nostrils the Turkish woman refused to tolerate. Her sinuses burned with the stench of unwashed, rotting flesh and she squirmed out of the Fucker's grip. Meanwhile, as more hands descended from every which way to keep her in place, tangling into Jade's hair to roughly pull and push her forward, mouths down south unleashed a barrage of oral lashings on her sweat-soaked knickers, tongues quickly pulling the saliva-stained fabric aside to unveil puffy, tan-brown lips and an untamed mound of thick pubic hair.

Womanly maintenance was not exactly on top of Jade's list of priorities these days, or most people's. Unless you were one of those flaunting enticingly trimmed pussies in exchange for Antizin doses from men with skulls as thick as their penises were...humbly proportioned. The Fuckers, however, were keen to show their appreciation for vaginas of all shapes, sizes and varying states of bushiness. And that was how Jade's sudden howl in response was perfectly timed to allow a fat cock-crown to force itself into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade learned two things about the dick plunged between her lips the moment she bit down on it: 1) It had the same kind of tough, practically impenetrable consistency as the gumshields she used when kickboxing and 2) the Fucker apparently couldn't get it up. So in essence, it felt like a nine inch long rubber dildo was being shoved very deliberately down the woman's gullet. And it had been a while since she pulled off  _that_  party trick.

Of course, it didn't help that the Fucker's dong happened to be almost as thick as Jade's wrist. So that presented a whole new challenge, because with discovering that she couldn't rip the thing off with her teeth like a dog greeted with homework, or even pull her head away thanks to the multitude of pawing hands holding that in place, Jade had to open up her throat and take it. Or risk being choked unconscious by an obscenely fat shaft.

Jade always found swallowing pride difficult. Well now it tasted like cock.

Regardless of her choice, the Fucker pushed indiscriminately deeper into her mouth. The woman gagged when its mushroom dick-crown grazed against her tonsils. The sudden, nauseating clench of her stomach was accompanied by the fitful twisting and pulling of her hands, trying to free them from the clammy grips of the infected. Jade managed to extricate one, forming a fist to beat against the face-Fucker's thigh - but then, suddenly, wailed around his meat.

"Fuuuuc-mmrph!"

A wild flutter of wet pressure against her clit was a sharply pleasurable reminder of the two-pronged attack on Jade's body. Which became three, when female Fuckers grasped at her free hand and promptly gobbled down her fingers, wrapping tongues around the digits like little cocks and moaning in loud, disharmonious unison.

Jade, meanwhile, was producing a high-pitched, desperate whine as the Fucker above her finally achieved throat-deep penetration with his much bigger cock. And he remained there, awkwardly bumping his hips against her face, like all was right with the world and there was nothing untoward about Jade's predicament.

That predicament, to elaborate, was the woman's swiftly diminishing air supply. Her nose was squashed against the perpetually moaning Fucker's crotch; her mouth was packed to bulging point full of dick, and she was already panting in the post-orgasmic tumble down the cliff of euphoria. It didn't help that the infected females between her thighs were already forcing her body to drag itself back up the damn thing.

Wild teeth gnashed at her crotch, so rotten every chomp of the jaws spat yellowed chips of enamel into the air. But there were more than enough Fuckers committed to the task to get the job done, and so along with the hollowed out, half broken teeth that hung by slivers of tissue from grey gums like the gnashers of a snarling old woman who'd lived far beyond her glory days, Jade's smelly sweat and saliva soaked knickers now lay in tatters, with one final chomp rent completely from her flesh.

Bared in all its glory to slimy, sinuous tongues thickened almost to the size of the woman's handspan, was Jade's furry vagina, soft pink lips poking out from between thin brown labia like fleshy leaves of lettuce. And, unfortunately for her, the Fuckers were ravenous.

"Holy  _shit!_ " Jade would have cried, if she had use of her mouth besides playing host to a thick length of cockmeat. And if she even had the air in her lungs to facilitate the production of words. Her whole body jerked as female Fuckers descended between her legs, hollow  _ka-thunks_  ringing through the alley as they bumped stringy-haired heads, and for a brief moment Jade pulled back, unclogging her itching nostrils of crusty pubic growth, which flared wide as she inhaled - before her face was once again shoved right back into the crotch of the Fucker fucking her fucking throat.

Meanwhile, as the Turkish woman gagged harshly around a rubbery shaft about as thick as an energy drink can, the deliriously infected gathered between her legs climbed over one another to lash her pube-thick pussy with their twisting tongues. Garbage groaned and squished under their weight, rips and tears in bulging black bags oozing days - perhaps even weeks old sour smelling mush that smeared along the skin and clothes of the moaning, howling, spitting Fuckers trying to push their way forward. The assault on every one of her senses was so severe that, amidst the fucking madness, Jade belatedly realised she could feel something wet and sticky on the tips of her fingers. And then, suddenly, she could breathe freely again.

She could breathe, because something had just yanked away the Fucker mounted stubbornly onto her face.

Air rushed into Jade's lungs as her chest heaved, backed up drool spilling out of her mouth like the spray of water cascading over the drop of the Niagara Falls. She hacked and coughed and spluttered as the Fucker's cock was pulled free, by what or whom she did not know nor care, because her eyes darted frantically about as her vision suddenly cleared of thighs and a hairy crotch - before coming to an abrupt standstill. For a moment, the briefest of moments, the Turkish woman didn't even register the sensation of ludicrously long tongue tips rolling over the excruciatingly sensitive nub of her clitoris. Because her gaze widened in utter shock as Jade watched one of the Female fuckers grasp her by the wrist and sink her fingers right to the last knuckle inside a cold, slimy cunt.

It was at that point that Jade screamed. Second orally engineered orgasm - conveniently timed because it was then that she realised the first Fucker determined to poke new holes into her throat had merely disappeared to be replaced with another, who, while groaning dumbly, grabbed her by the back of the head and thrust his hips onto her face. Eyes bulging, throat convulsing and pussy squirting lewd juices all over the faces crowded around it, Jade had had enough.

Every muscle in the woman's body tensed up, coiled so tightly it threatened to snap as her renewed will to fight - like a furious second wind after an errant mid-match roundhouse kick sent the Scorpion spinning to the mat - curled her hands into fists. And then, with a choked roar, she punched upwards.

Fortunately, the Fucker mounted on her wrist was both accommodating and well lubricated. Nevertheless, the infected female screeched when Jade inadvertently fisted her cunt. Then grabbed her elbow. And pulled. Buried up to her forearm in the Fucker's slime-slick canyon of a pussy, spluttering stupidly around the wad of meat shoved to the back of her mouth and the space between her thighs crammed with heaving bodies, Jade for the first time entertained a dark, worrying thought.

This was it. She was done for. The stories she had heard about these bastards, the ridiculous tall tales that reached every corner of the Tower of caught out Runners being nailed to the walls of crumbling shanty houses, and then nailed with infected cock? Jade Aldemir was about to become the tragic star of her very own, thoroughly prepared by a cadre of cunt munchers for the pleasure of their infected male brethren.

And then she heard barking.

Jade, as difficult to believe considering all the action being inflicted on her, froze. And listened, hoping and praying that the ominous, throaty baying she could hear would fade away into the distance. But it did not. It only grew louder, and louder, until a thundering growl rumbled down the alley. Jade's luck was truly awful.

The Hounds of Harran had come to play.


End file.
